Sweet Dreams are made of This
by Miss Kazu
Summary: UA. Chaque nuit, des rêves inexplicables hantent les nuits de Masamune, un jeune lycéen. Et l'arrivée d'un beau professeur ne va pas arranger les choses... Un lien est-il possible ? Long OS Kojuro/Masamune, Lemons !


**Auteur:** Miss Kazu

**Pairing:** Kojuro/Masamune.

**Genre: **Romance/Surnaturel.

**Rating:** Mature (Vous venez pour ça quand même ;p)

**Résumé:** UA. Chaque nuit, des rêves inexplicables hantent les nuits de Masamune. Et l'arrivée d'un beau professeur ne va pas arranger les choses... Un lien est-il possible ?

**Note: **On continue avec la série des UA sur Sengoku Basara ! Toujours du KoMasa (parce que c'est booon ! =w=)

Merci à Manon pour sa correction et son soutien ! :D

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ;3

* * *

><p>La société de nos jours avait une tonne de défauts, on pouvait en trouver dans tout et rien. C'était peut-être le drame de cet ère moderne qui provoquait d'aussi étranges rêves au jeune adolescent qu'était Date Masamune.<p>

Ce matin encore, le jeune borgne s'était réveillé en suffoquant. Son corps le brûlait et pourtant, il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qui se passait dans ses rêves. Sûrement des choses très riches en émotions pour le perturber autant... Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cette situation et cela était très agaçant. D'ordinaire, Masamune était un leader dans l'âme et savait ce qu'il faisait sans se préoccuper des conséquences parce qu'il se sentait la force de réagir en toute circonstance. Ainsi allait la vie de ce jeune lycéen aussi turbulent que sérieux à l'école, et pourtant... Ces dernières nuits le phénomène se répétait. Seule la sensation de chaleur intense le clouait sur son lit une fois tiré de son sommeil, il ne pouvait pas se lever tout de suite... Quelque chose le rendait fou au point de provoquer une sévère érection chez lui chaque matin. Enfin ça c'était au meilleur des cas car il lui était déjà arrivé de se réveiller avec son dessous trempé... Quelle honte... Et sans savoir pourquoi ! C'était la pire des choses...

_Tss, je commence à délirer, c'est peut-être le célibat..._

A son âge, on s'occupait surtout du bien-être de sa petite amie pour la garder au maximum auprès de soi. Il avait dix-neuf ans et encore aucune relation stable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, aucune fille n'avait réellement attiré son attention, et celles qui lui avaient fait la cour n'étaient jamais revenues après quelques mots déplacés en guise de réponse. Une vraie femme devait lui tenir tête ou le rendre fou comme ces rêves impossibles à deviner... C'était l'art de conquérir un cœur. Et le sien resterait sauvage tant que personne n'arriverait à satisfaire ses exigences. En attendant, Masamune traînait avec de bons potes. Un borgne dans une école était rare, mais il avait réussi à en trouver un autre avec qui faire les quatre cent coups. Ce mec, Chôsokabe Motochika, était comme lui sur beaucoup de points. Ils avaient un attrait particulier pour le futur mais flânaient en cours en rêvant de liberté. Dès qu'il aurait son diplôme, ainsi qu'une belle somme grâce à son petit boulot, il voyagerait un peu partout dans le pays et s'attacherait à la région la plus susceptible de lui amener gloire et richesse. Masamune aimait son ambition, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Trop même pour qu'ils dépassent le statut d'amis. Et de toute façon il le soupçonnait d'avoir le béguin pour l'intello frigide d'une autre classe, Môri Motonari. Autrement, il y avait Ieyasu qu'il suivait sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si ce type dégageait une lumière qui attirait tout le monde à lui, il instaurait le bonheur et une certaine paix dans les âmes de ses proches, il faisait bon de lui parler. Ah il y avait une fille aussi, magnifique et sauvage comme un mustang, Magoichi Saika. Avec elle, Masamune se faisait peut-être plus galant en un sens, mais surtout plus carnassier. Elle était forte mais elle non plus ne donnait pas envie au jeune borgne de la courtiser. Ils se ressemblaient, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait auprès de lui pour toujours.

Non, il préfèrerait quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui tout en lui laissant sa liberté, une personne qui lui ferait confiance au point de le laisser partir une semaine et revenir sans l'assommer de questions à peine revenu. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait l'attacher à ses côtés naturellement par sa prestance... La personne rien que pour lui qui le ferait constamment vibrer de vie. Une telle personne ne semblait pas exister dans ce monde... Tant pis, au moins ces rêves inconnus lui apportaient un plaisir démoniaque que peu d'adolescents devaient connaître au cours de leur vie sans fond. Quelle curieuse situation tout de même, c'était comme si Masamune s'était trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager chacune de ses nuits en solitaire. Une présence aussi rassurante qu'intrigante.

_Pitié... Montre moi ton visage... Aah..._

Masamune suppliait ce qui le caressait d'effluves et de chaleur au fond de ses rêves, c'était très doux et à peine appuyé... Mais il ne voyait rien, jamais, le jeune brun ressentait juste toute la volupté de ce rêve avant d'entendre l'alarme stridente de son téléphone. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça ! Sa paupière resta close, il ne se réveillerait pas ! Masamune voulait se rendormir à tout prix ! ... Mais ce fut impossible, il était trop conscient à présent pour regagner le monde des songes.

Furieux, le brun cracha un juron avant d'éteindre ce maudit réveil. Saloperie de technologie ! Il se retint de le jeter contre le mur et se contenta de l'étouffer à grands coups de coussin pour se défouler de cette frustration. Son rêve avait évolué... Il se souvenait d'une bribe, d'une parole qu'il oubliait déjà. Un visage... Il l'avait évoqué sans rien en voir, umm... Tant pis, Masamune se prépara pour aller en cours. Il vivait seul depuis un an maintenant, il avait fini par ne plus supporter cette génitrice odieuse et avait tout simplement pris la piaule la moins chère disponible pas trop loin de son école. Un petit boulot pouvait la payer sans problème et même le nourrir. Quant aux cours... C'était... Un oncle qu'il ne connaissait pas dans la famille qui avait décidé de prendre en charge le financement de ses études, un oncle beaucoup trop exaspérant pour qu'il veuille se rappeler de son nom. Peu importait, Masamune ne lui était pas redevable. Avoir une vie comme Motochika ne le dérangerait pas, il finirait bien par se tirer de là et par s'intéresser à quelque chose de grandiose.

**- Eh t'as entendu ça ?**

**- Ouais, il parait qu'on a un nouveau prof en jap'.**

Les piaillements des autres élèves l'interpellèrent, un nouveau prof de langue hein ? Quel souci avait rencontré le précédent pour laisser sa place ? Bah ce n'était pas ses affaires, avec un peu de chance cet homme l'intéresserait un minimum à cette noble matière. Un mélange de calligraphie et de grammaire... Ils verraient bien cet après-midi quand ils auraient cours avec lui, en attendant, il ne devait pas mourir d'ennui avec cette vie monotone qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait bien de la chance d'être nouveau, ce prof, parce que sinon il aurait sans doute proposer à Motochika de sécher pour aller voir un film ou bien aller en ville faire quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant. Sérieux, il l'était tant que cela allait dans son sens.

L'heure du rendez-vous avec l'inconnu arriva et le jeune brun fut plus intrigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru... Leur nouveau professeur était un homme naturellement élégant. Grand, bien bâti, des vêtements sobres sous son long manteau couleur crème noisette. Un visage taillé avec précision au couteau et à l'air strict. Il n'y avait pas d'anomalie ou d'asymétrie sauf si l'on considérait la perfection comme telle. Et le regard des lycéennes ne mentait pas sur ce dernier point, elles étaient en train de le dévorer des yeux... Okay, elles avaient de bonnes raisons en même temps.

Après avoir retiré son manteau et l'avoir placé sur le dossier de sa chaise, il garda le silence encore quelques secondes, le temps de saisir une craie et d'écrire les kanjis composant son nom. Umm... Voilà un nom peu courant, Kojuro... Il lui allait bien.

**- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Katakura Kojuro et je serai dès à présent votre professeur de japonais. Mon prédécesseur rencontre quelques petits problèmes de santé, d'où mon actuelle présence.**

Pas un mot, les élèves imprimaient dans leurs cerveaux les nouvelles informations et l'écoutaient dans un silence quasi-religieux. Masamune n'avait absolument aucune curiosité par rapport à l'absence de son précédent professeur, ce qui l'intéressait surtout était de savoir où cet homme les mènerait. La tête nonchalamment reposée contre la paume de sa main, le jeune borgne le regarda sans raison. Ce type lui disait quelque chose... Mais impossible de mettre un autre nom que le sien sur son visage. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent après quelques précisions sur le déroulement des prochains cours... Avait-il halluciné en croyant que cet homme avait un regard insistant ? Masamune sentit un battement lui manquer, pire ! Un frisson remonta le long de son dos et il finit par regarder ailleurs le temps que ce fichu prof reprenne le cours des choses. Très curieux... Le jeune borgne se sentit stressé alors que Kojuro lui demanda son nom. Ah oui... Ils débutaient tous comme ça, les professeurs... Masamune lui répondit après un petit moment d'hésitation, le défiant d'un regard régit par la prudence. Kojuro lui sourit finement et passa aux autres élèves. S'il avait commencé par lui son tour d'horizon, c'était parce qu'il était en bout de rangée tout devant, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison...

La fin du cours sonna et libéra le lycéen d'une certaine tension. Il attendit patiemment que les autres élèves défilent vers la sortie en faisant son sac, ils avaient fini leur journée et lui irait se changer les idées au travail.

**- Masamune.**

L'interpellé s'arrêta devant la porte grande ouverte qui l'invitait à vite partir d'ici en courant mais n'en fit rien, il en était incapable... Ignorer un autre professeur aurait été facile mais lui... Et dire qu'il avait réussi à esquiver son regard jusque-là. Rejetant la tête vers Kojuro, le jeune borgne fit quelques pas vers lui, sans doute pour montrer qu'il ne le craignait pas malgré leurs status différents. Cet homme était juste stupéfiant... Le simple fait de le voir donnait une impression étrange au jeune homme... Pourquoi son regard se faisait plus... attristé ?

**- Je suis navré de vous retenir encore un peu pour une question de curiosité mais... Qu'est-il arrivé à votre œil ?**

Ah... Ce n'était que ça... Masamune le fixa droit dans les yeux en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre, sérieusement ? Et puis cette politesse... Son regard virant entre le gris et le noisette... Comme sa propre iris à quelques nuances prêtes.

**- Maladie.**

**- Vous n'avez pas été soigné ?**

**- Pff, comme si ce qui me sert de mère allait perdre de l'argent pour un gamin indésiré, **répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

**- ... Elle n'en reste pas moins votre mère.**

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir le mot qui qualifierait mieux cette femme ?**

Masamune n'avait eu aucune hésitation à le tutoyer, cela avait été naturel et Kojuro n'en semblait pas plus affecté que cela. Il secoua lentement la tête en signe de refus, il imaginait bien quel juron pourrait bien traverser les lèvres d'un adolescent difficile à l'égard de sa génitrice. A la place de mots, le professeur s'avança vers Masamune et tendit la main doucement vers lui comme s'il approchait un chat sauvage et prêt à s'enfuir. La fuite... Le jeune borgne ressentit une certaine angoisse étreindre son ventre, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? ... La main de Kojuro effleura son cache-œil et le releva à la grande surprise du plus jeune. Il n'était pas gonflé lui ! De quel droit se permettait-il de regarder sa cicatrice ? ! En temps normal, il aurait violemment claqué sa main, il ne l'aurait même pas laissé approcher aussi prés de lui ! Mais là... C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de cet homme...

**- Pardon. Je suis parfois trop curieux...**

**- ... Ce n'est pas un défaut, si ?**

**- Ça peut l'être.**

Ah quelle réponse particulière... Kojuro laissa son cache-œil tranquille et Masamune se mit à sourire doucement sans raison.

**- Besoin d'un autre renseignement, Kojuro ?**

**- Vous êtes difficile**,lui répondit-il avec un fin sourire également. Seul un élève borné et indiscipliné pouvait tutoyer son professeur dès le premier cours avec une telle aisance.** Prenez soin de vous.**

**- ... Ouais, see ya.**

Le lycéen lui tourna le dos et lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de quitter l'établissement. Il était curieux ce type... _" Prenez soin de vous "_, aucun prof ne disait cela à ses élèves voyons.

Pfiou... Quelle journée... C'était étrange, trop pour que Masamune puisse décrire son sentiment avec précision. D'abord ce professeur qui lui inspirait autant de méfiance que de confiance, que fallait-il en penser ? Puis il y avait eu son regard accrocheur, et ses doigts tout contre son cache-œil... Dans le couloir, il le toucha à son tour. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? ...

_Ce n'est qu'un adulte soucieux de ses élèves._

Oui, rien de plus... Masamune soupira et alla passer quelques heures à travailler histoire de renflouer son porte-monnaie et d'oublier tout cela. En soirée, il fit une partie de ses devoirs mais en laissa en plan au profit d'un jeu vidéo nouvellement acquis. C'était son train-train quotidien, il avait hâte de se débarrasser de l'école pour être un homme libre et pleinement détaché de toutes ces stupides interrogations et autres contraintes. Quelle liberté y avait-il dans ce monde ? Après la douche, Masamune jugea bon d'aller se coucher lorsque ses paupières commencèrent à forcer leur fermeture. Il allait sans doute passer une nuit tumultueuse encore qui ne le reposerait pas tant que ça. Néanmoins, il avait besoin de dormir. Ainsi, à peine l'œil gauche fermé, le jeune homme s'endormit comme une souche.

Des heures passèrent sans que rien ne trouble son sommeil, l'obscurité était présente partout jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rêver. Quelqu'un venait de l'attraper par derrière, caressant son torse ainsi qu'une de ses jambes. Quelle audace, quelle rapidité... Masamune aimait beaucoup les caresses de cet inconnu, il avait l'impression de connaître ce toucher... Ses mains qui le déshabillèrent sans rencontrer de résistance, elles étaient chaudes et massèrent son dos avec soin. Tellement bon... Le jeune borgne soupira de bien-être et ronronna en se cambrant doucement. Il était en train de s'abandonner au plaisir naissant, un lourd frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'une langue taquine la remonta sans peine, atterrissant contre son oreille. Ah... Qu'elle ne s'arrête pas, ces coups de langues étaient délicieux.

_Qui es-tu à la fin ?_ soupira Masamune en essayant de tourner la tête vers son charmant agresseur. L'autre ne le laissa pas faire et lui bloqua la nuque pour le maintenir dans cette position. Il était fort... Mais la pression contre son cou n'était pas menaçante, il ne risquait rien. Masamune abaissa la tête jusqu'à toucher le sol, relevant son bassin par la même occasion pour toucher cette chaude présence. C'était instinctif, il agissait naturellement sans réfléchir à quoi que se soit. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était le plaisir de l'instant... Peu importait qui était dans son dos tant que ses mains se faufilaient sous son sous-vêtement, l'ultime rempart qui protégeait tout ce qui charnellement devait rester inaccessible...

_Aah... C'est tellement... Bon..._

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, son désir était monté en flèche et ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Homme, femme ou démon... C'était le plaisir de ses rêves qu'il avait épousé.

Et le réveil fut douloureusement lourd pour le jeune homme. Il avait été abandonné au pire moment !

_Rah... C'est pas vrai..._

Ouvrant l'œil, Masamune sentit sa poitrine se relever et s'abaisser à un rythme particulièrement élevé, il avait mal... Son bas-ventre lui faisait mal tant il était tendu. Ce rêve était définitivement le plus troublant de sa vie, il n'avait toujours pas pu voir le visage de cette personne mais il se souvenait de tout cette fois-ci sans faire d'effort. Cette main sur sa nuque, rien que d'y repenser le borgne frémit et commença à caresser la bosse sous son boxer. Ses deux mains se mirent à toucher l'intégralité de sa chair palpitante, il allait devenir fou s'il ne faisait rien... Est-ce que ce fantôme allait le torturer comme cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Le plus délicieux des fantômes invisibles... Tss, s'il ne se montrait pas, il finirait par aller voir un psychologue à force ! Il n'avait pas l'impression de refouler quelque chose au point d'en rêver chaque nuit et malgré cela, le phénomène se répétait sans cesse... Ah si prenante chimère qui ne cessait de tourmenter son corps et son âme, qui étais-tu donc ?

_Un esprit malin ?_ se demanda le jeune brun en repensant à ses mains excitantes. Dans tous les cas, il s'était laissé soumettre bien gentiment à quelqu'un et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce changement de position lui rappela la veille lorsqu'il avait laissé ce nouveau professeur voir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir... Il avait été incapable de le repousser, tout comme sa chimère qui le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis déjà un bon moment. Elle était devenue son amante régulière puisque chaque matin ou presque il pensait à ses mains pour se libérer de sa torture onirique. Elle était fatigante à ne jamais montrer son apparence, fatigante... Oui. Masamune devait avouer que cela commençait à être pesant. Notamment par rapport à ses premiers cours de la matinée, il avait l'impression qu'il lui faudrait une remorque bientôt pour le déposer dans sa classe.

Et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas au fil des jours comme il le craignait. Ses rêves vacillaient et se précisaient comme si quelqu'un essayait de forcer sa mémoire à se rappeler de quelque chose ou bien tentait de pénétrer en son esprit pour lui dire quelque chose... Lorsqu'il avait réalisé cela, Masamune s'était mis à avoir peur à l'approche du sommeil. Mais jamais ces mains ne lui avaient fait du mal... Au contraire, elles étaient très rassurantes et lui offraient d'agréables massages. Il était capable à présent de dire qu'il subissait cette fantaisie nocturne dans une pièce au sol boisé. Le plafond semblait gris à cause de l'éclairage, le jour devait décliner. Chaque nuit, ces mains savaient où le toucher pour le rendre fou, elles ne lui donnaient jamais pleinement ce qu'il désirait réellement. Masamune était de loin un élève docile, mais dans ses rêves il réclamait toujours son visage...Il ne pouvait pas se donner à un inconnu, aussi tendre et agréable était-il avec lui. Peut-être avait-il finalement cédé à sa demande car une fois, le borgne s'était retrouvé sur le dos et immédiatement surplombé par lui, son visage enfoui contre son cou de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse le voir... Un homme ? Son parfum... Il le respirait pleinement... Et avait la curieuse impression de le connaître autrement que dans ses rêves... Ses bras l'avaient enlacé sans crainte, il lui pardonnait ses cachoteries puisque la bouche de cet homme comblait son cou d'une tendresse infinie. Un homme... Qui prenait soin de lui à sa façon. Comment l'accuser d'être un esprit malin ? Masamune n'avait jamais été choyé de la sorte, personne ne lui avait jamais offert autant de temps avant d'en arriver là... Un mois environ qu'il rêvait de lui sans rien connaître de cette personne... Les lèvres de sa chimère préférée appuyèrent contre son cou avec une passion rare, mordant presque sa peau avant de la suçoter. Incroyable... Le jeune borgne avait conscience d'être dans un rêve et en profita au maximum car l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas être saisie.

_Aime moi... Aime moi plus que ça..._

Son murmure avait été langoureux et certain, tout comme ses bras étaient décidés à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir en passant autour de son cou. L'homme hésita quelques secondes avant de remonter ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe d'oreille du lycéen qu'il effleura avant de venir murmurer au creux de cette dernière.

_Masamune..._

Son prénom... Le borgne frissonna violemment rien qu'en l'entendant, sa voix lui avait fait l'effet d'un violent coup de fouet sans douleur. Elle était douce et forte à la fois, il y avait de la conviction en son prénom lorsque cet homme le prononçait... Masamune soupira de plaisir alors que la chimère lécha tout le contour de son oreille, ne manquant pas de le faire vibrer à chaque coup de langue. Les doigts du jeune homme agrippèrent les épaules nues de cet homme, les griffant alors que son plaisir devenait de moins en moins supportable. Cette torture était trop tendre... Masamune devenait fou, trop de plaisir lui montait à la tête... Il fallait qu'il arrive à l'extraire d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Le jeune borgne avait conscience de ce qui se passait mais perdait la raison. L'une de ses mains coula entre les mèches soyeuses de son presque amant, il les découvrit mi-longues pour la première fois, puis elle continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre sa joue gauche. Quelle chimère douce et chaude... Elle était vivante contre lui et aspirait la peau de son cou avec ardeur, désireuse de le marquer pour un long moment. L'une de ses mains coula entre les jambes de Masamune, caressant furtivement la bosse de son sous-vêtement. Ce n'était pas son sexe qui l'intéressait cette nuit, et Masamune s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il ressentit ses doigts titiller l'entrée de son intimité. Eh minute papillon ! Il était d'accord pour un plaisir mutuel mais pas pour se donner au premier qui squatterait ses rêves dans le dessein de le pénétrer corps et âme ! Sur le coup, le borgne paniqua et griffa sauvagement la joue qu'il était en train de combler de caresses, labourant cette peau bien aimée. Il ne pouvait pas... C'était au dessus de lui, il n'arriverait pas à se donner tout entier à quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaitrait pas par la suite. L'homme se crispa mais en aucun cas ne gémit sa douleur, au contraire, il appuya la main du jeune lycéen contre sa joue meurtrie et embrassa une dernière fois le sceau qu'il venait d'apposer contre sa gorge.

Et Masamune se réveilla, les doigts crispés et l'œil bien ouvert. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud... Il faillit passer sa main contre son propre visage mais ce qu'il y vit le stoppa net dans ses actions et le força à se redresser d'un bond. Du sang ? ... Le jeune homme courut jusqu'au miroir le plus proche et examina son visage blême, un frisson galopa le long de son échine, il n'avait aucune trace hormis un suçon sur le côté droit de son cou... Alors ce sang... était réellement celui de cet homme ? Comment ce rêve avait-il pu devenir réalité ?

_Je deviens réellement dingue... Putain, c'est pas vrai..._

Plus il regardait ses doigts et plus Masamune se sentit perdre la raison de nouveau, il tremblait. Sa main saine couvrit la marque rougie de son cou, la griffant doucement avant de la planter avec un peu plus de hargne. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? ... Après une longue observation, le bout de sa langue goûta le liquide sanguin et le trouva plutôt sucré... Il se lava la main par la suite, nettoyant soigneusement ses ongles qui s'étaient ancrés en sa chair... Il devait bien aller en cours. Et il aurait besoin d'un large collier comme ceux des chiens aujourd'hui, histoire de camoufler sa mystérieuse liaison.

Sur le trajet de l'école, le jeune brun se demandait s'il ne devait pas en parler à quelqu'un finalement... Garder tout pour lui n'était pas la meilleure des solutions bien que personne ne croirait ses nouvelles histoires. Après tout, qui écouterait un adolescent aussi excentrique que lui ? Ah oui ses amis, mais il n'était pas le genre de garçon qui embêtait les autres avec ses soucis. S'il devait se confier à quelqu'un... Alors il n'avait toujours pas rencontré cette personne.

Aujourd'hui, il avait cours de japonais et l'idée de revoir le professeur Katakura le rendit enthousiaste. Son cours ne l'ennuyait pas, chose rare au sein de cet établissement pour un élève seulement intéressé par la liberté et la grandeur. Il ne s'était presque pas reparlé en seul à seul depuis le premier jour mais leurs regards se croisaient à chaque cours ensemble... Ce n'était qu'un professeur... Enfin, c'est ce que Masamune pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le revoit aujourd'hui.

**- Excusez moi pour le retard, sortez vos livres.**

Impossible de lui obéir tout de suite, il ne l'avait même pas entendu... Le jeune borgne fut choqué par ce qu'il aperçut sur le visage parfait de son enseignant, ce n'était pas possible ! Un pansement le long de sa joue gauche... Le matin-même où il avait écorché celle de son amant nocturne. Le regard de Kojuro se porta sur lui et l'interrogea muettement dans un premier temps. Mais une élève l'interpella et demanda à haute voix ce qui était arrivé à sa joue.

**- Ah... Ce n'est rien, un petit accident ménager.**

Un sourire fin aiguisait le mensonge... Masamune fronça doucement les sourcils puis sortit ce fichu manuel. Il passa prés de trois quarts d'heure de son cours à transpercer ce pansement de son regard, le stress se mêlant à de profondes interrogations. Il était certain de trouver une profonde griffure en dessous... Mais comment était-ce possible à la fin ? Alors depuis plus d'un mois, c'était lui ? ... On ne lui ferait jamais croire que ce n'était que des coïncidences, cela n'existait pas ! Masamune réprima un haut-le-cœur, il devait arrêtait d'y penser... Au moins jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie résonne, il fallait tenir ! Sa main ne tarda pas à appuyer son front, puis à cacher son œil pour s'isoler un peu plus au sein de cette classe assourdissante. La moindre parole des autres élèves semblait se répercuter dans sa tête avec intensité. Il devenait fou ! On le rendait fou !

**- Masamune ?**

Eh ? Le jeune borgne releva la tête vers le professeur qui l'avait appelé, décollant la main de sa paupière..

**- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?**

Il l'avait remarqué... Ce type l'avait regardé encore une fois. Le lycéen était sûr qu'il connaissait la raison de son mal persistant.

**- Nan...**

**- M'sieur, je vais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.**

Motochika avait levé la main et s'était levé après que Kojuro lui en ait donné l'accord. Accord ou pas, de toute façon il n'aurait pas laissé Masamune faire une crise ou il ne savait quel autre genre de malaise ici sans rien faire. Le jeune brun le remercia mentalement et le suivit.

**- En tant que délégué, je les accompagne aussi.**

Les deux borgnes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et se tournèrent vers Ieyasu qui venait de prendre la parole. Une nouvelle fois, leur professeur accepta leur requête et laissa les deux lycéens se charger de Masamune.

**- Vous avez de bons amis.**

C'était tout ce que le jeune brun put entendre provenant de la part de Kojuro avant de quitter cette maudite salle.

**- Tu as mal quelque part ? **demanda Ieyasu.

**- Ma tête... Elle est super lourde...**

**- ...**

Ce n'était sans doute qu'un mal-être passager, du moins, Motochika l'espérait. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps son ami semblait plus fatigué sans même s'en rendre compte. Il pensait halluciner et ne s'en était pas plus inquiété avant mais maintenant... Une fois l'infirmerie atteinte, les trois jeunes hommes eurent la mauvaise surprise de ne voir aucune infirmière. Génial... Ce ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour les empêcher d'entrer et de réquisitionner un lit. Masamune ne perdit pas plus de temps pour s'allonger sur le côté et pour enfouir son visage contre son bras.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas Masamune, **dit Motochika.

**- Quoi ? ...**

**- ... Tu as du faire une chute de tension, ou bien une crise dû au stress**, ajouta Ieyasu d'un point de vue plus rationnel.

**- ... Il n'y aurait pas... Quelque chose que tu nous cacherais ?**

**- Pourquoi vous me dites ça les gars ?**

Silence. Masamune releva son bras et les fixa l'un après l'autre. Comment pouvaient-ils comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?

**- Motochika a raison, tu sais, ça fait un moment que tu sembles fatigué... C'est ton boulot qui t'éreinte autant ?**

Mais oui la voilà l'idée !

**- Ah... Sans doute, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit la joie en ce moment...**

**- Tss, ne nous laisse pas nous inquiéter comme ça dans ce genre de situation alors ! On ne sert pas à rien, on peut t'aider.**

**- C'est vrai, tu peux toujours compter sur nous.**

**- ... Merci.**

Masamune leur sourit finement avant de passer les bras derrière la nuque et d'inspirer profondément. Il avait chaud au cœur, ces deux gars étaient vraiment des amis en or... Il connaissait Ieyasu depuis un bail mais l'avait perdu de vue un moment avant de le retrouver ici. Il avait connu Motochika entretemps et tous les trois s'étaient très vite rapprocher, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient des idéaux que les jeunes n'osaient plus évoquer réellement. Allez prendre au sérieux un petit lycéen qui vous dit que son rêve, c'est d'être libre ou d'instaurer la paix dans tout un pays, de rendre simplement les gens heureux. Soit on lui dira que c'est bien par politesse, soit on ne lui accordera pas même une once d'intérêt parce qu'on le prendra pour un illuminé venu d'un autre monde.

**- J'avais besoin d'entendre des trucs dans le genre.**

**- A ton service mon frère**, lui répondit Motochika.

**- Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, envoie nous un sms.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas.**

La sonnerie retentit, Ieyasu et Motochika retournèrent en cours, laissant Masamune se reposer tranquillement. Seul, ici, c'était un paradis quelque peu stressant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'était pas dans un endroit familier et que tout le monde dans la classe savait qu'on avait eu un moment de faiblesse. Enfin, il pouvait dormir ici pendant que ses camarades se coltinaient un cours à la con. Les maux avaient du bon parfois. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à alourdir sa conscience, le laissant dans un stade vaguant entre la réalité et le repos. Il dériva un long moment ainsi avant d'entendre des pas venir jusqu'à lui. L'infirmière ? Elle pouvait lui parler, il lui répondrait que tout allait bien. Mais elle ne fit rien, quelque chose n'allait pas sa respiration semblait quelque peu... étrange ? Elle finit par la réprimer et déglutit péniblement.

**- Masamune... Vous allez mieux ?**

... Ce n'était pas l'infirmière, ni qui que se soit d'autre que Katakura Kojuro, il connaissait sa voix d'instinct.

**- Pourquoi es-tu tendu ? Je peux le ressentir sans même te voir...**

Il était trop fatigué pour relever sa paupière, mais par contre ses sens étaient décuplés. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, on ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de choses quand on était un être humain normal, non ?

**- Je suis désolé. Vos camarades m'ont dit que vous vous reposiez mais je suis tout de même venu vous déranger.**

**- Umm...**

**- Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir de votre situation...**

... Minute, quoi ? Masamune rouvrit l'œil et se redressa d'un coup, gémissant doucement de douleur alors que sa tête vrillait. Kojuro se précipita vers lui et approcha sa main par réflexe mais ne fit rien de plus.

**- ... Quoi ?**

**- Vos camarades en souffrent aussi.**

**- Ne change pas de sujet ! Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais dire ! Je le sais !** lui hurla-t-il dessus avant d'arracher le pansement sur la joue de son professeur. Il en était sûr !

**- Tu vas me dire que c'est ton chat qui t'as fait une marque aussi profonde ? !**

**- Masamune...**

_Ne me regarde pas avec des yeux aussi tristes ! Je ne veux pas de pitié ! Surtout pas venant de toi !_

Que faire ? Sous le choc émotionnel, Masamune se mit à trembler comme une feuille et à suffoquer. Il paniquait...

**- Masamune ! C'est fini !**

Il ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait mais... Kojuro venait de le prendre dans ses bras et l'enlaçait comme l'aurait fait Motochika s'il avait trouvé le plus grand trésor du monde. Ah ce parfum... C'était bien le sien, il pouvait enfin le respirer à plein poumons, griffant le dos de cet homme qu'il connaissait si peu et tellement à la fois. Son cœur battait si fort, ça lui faisait mal... Il peinait à réguler son rythme respiratoire.

**- Je te hais tellement, je vais devenir cinglé !**

**- Calmez vous...**

**- T'en avais rien à foutre de toute façon que j'attende nuit après nuit, ce n'étaient pas tes rêves !**

A bout de nerfs, le jeune homme enfonça davantage ses ongles en son dos. C'était sa façon de le punir, de le marquer, de le forcer à rester ici auprès de lui. En signe de réconfort, Kojuro caressa les mèches proches de la nuque du lycéen, le berçant tout contre lui. Comment pouvait-il autant tenir à lui alors qu'ils avaient si peu échangé et qu'il était en train de lui faire mal ? Cela faisait depuis longtemps que Masamune ne comprenait plus sa propre situation, et même s'il était dans tous ses états, il se sentit bien dans le fond pour la première fois depuis tellement de temps...

**- Pardonnez moi... En voulant vous préserver, j'ai été faible et j'ai cédé...**

**- ... Kojuro... Qui es-tu à la fin ?**

A nouveau le silence se fit. Kojuro relâcha le jeune borgne et le regarda d'un air songeur. Dans tous les cas, Masamune ne lâcherait pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne toutes les réponses désirées. Quoi de plus légitime ? Le professeur inspira doucement avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

**- Reposez vous. Je vous donnerai toutes les réponses que vous souhaitez quand vous serez... Plus apte à les recevoir.**

**- Tu me sous-estimes ?**

**- Non, ce n'est qu'une question de précaution.**

Il était sincère... Masamune grogna et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le dévisageant de sa colère soudaine.

**- Ok, mais si tu fuis encore une fois, je me chargerai de te le faire payer personnellement, got it ?**

**- ... Très certainement.**

S'il se fiait à son regard, alors oui il reviendrait à lui comme promis. Le lycéen le relâcha et le laissa se redresser, libre à sa guise. Si quelqu'un les avait vu aussi proches, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute et ils auraient tout simplement eu des problèmes. Un ou deux renvois, c'est que la direction tenait à son image irréprochable. Quand il y pensait, cela rendait malade Masamune. Cet homme n'avait fait que le consoler, il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacer envers son élève. Pas même un baiser... Alors que chaque nuit il visitait ses rêves. Lorsque le borgne s'allongea de nouveau, Kojuro détourna immédiatement le regard exactement comme lorsqu'il venait d'entrer dans cette pièce. Un détail qui n'avait pas échappé à Masamune et qui le fit sourire.

**- Ça te gêne de me voir si faible ?** demanda-t-il en fermant sa paupière. La fatigue lui revenait si vite, il avait envie de parler mais son cerveau préférait le déconnecter. En réponse, Kojuro l'approcha et le détailla dans sa contemplation. Il allait lui répondre à sa façon, en cajolant le jeune homme sans même le toucher, en berçant son âme de caresses qu'il n'osait pas lui faire. Masamune sentit son ventre se réchauffer sous son toucher, c'était bon... Ses propres mains se mirent à toucher son ventre au travers de ses vêtements comme pour l'encourager à continuer mais son œil s'ouvrit d'un coup, comme repris d'un soupçon de conscience.

**- Co... Comment tu fais ça ? ...**

**- Je vous le dirais. La seule réponse que je peux vous donner pour l'instant est que oui, cela me gêne.**

Kojuro le fixa d'un air sérieux puis quitta les lieux sans reporter plus d'attention au lycéen. Ce dernier observa son dos s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, le laissant seul... Après tout ce plaisir partagé, toute cette fatigue accumulée, toute cette vérité inlassablement attendue... Il le laissait encore seul. N'avait-il pas passé assez de nuits à l'apprendre pour agir de manière aussi... égoïste ? Masamune se tourna de l'autre côté et gronda sourdement son mécontentement avant de serrer le pansement contre lui et de s'endormir pour de bon. Qui sait, ils pourraient papoter peut-être dans ses rêves pour éclaircir la situation ?

Non, Kojuro s'y refusait. Il savait qu'il s'était endormi après sa visite mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à céder encore à ses propres désirs. C'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il voyait ou ressentait ce jeune homme sombrer dans le sommeil, il devenait un loup tourmenté par la faim autour de sa victime. Il ne voulait pas la mordre, jamais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? La plus délicieuse des nourritures gisait là devant lui et il s'interdisait de la mordre à pleine dents. Il n'était pas un vampire, mais la faim le tenaillait tout autant qu'un monstre sanguinaire. Lui-même se voyait comme un monstre, ce qu'il avait fait à Masamune était impardonnable... Depuis des semaines il contemplait sa victime et la touchait allégrement, elle se laissait de plus en plus faire, ils aimaient cela tous les deux mais fort heureusement le lycéen avait réussi à le repousser et à lui faire reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de craquer pour de bon.

_Je vous désire tant, Masamune..._

Kojuro plaça un autre pansement le long de sa cicatrice pour ne pas éveiller davantage la curiosité des autres adolescents. Les prochaines heures allaient être très difficiles pour lui... Si Masamune dormait comme un loir à l'infirmerie, Kojuro ressentait en permanence sa faiblesse. Il dormait longtemps... Normal, il était épuisé... Le pire pour le professeur était qu'il devait rester impassible face aux autres élèves. Il devait réprimer chaque frisson, chaque tentation que lui renvoyait le borgne, chaque froissement de draps sous son corps endormi... Bon sang... Qu'il détestait le voir dormir sans être à ses côtés...

Finalement, Masamune s'était réveillé d'une façon ou d'une autre vers les midi, l'infirmière sans doute. Il avait du manger quelque chose et reprendre sa sieste peu de temps après. Quelle torture... Voilà le prix que Kojuro était en train de payer pour avoir abuser de lui... Quelle honte y avait-il pour un monstre comme lui ? Il était le seul à ressentir de la culpabilité envers ses actes, à se sentir criminel pour le désir qu'il éprouvait envers lui.

_Umm... Il est quelle heure ?_

Masamune passa longuement les mains contre son visage, il ne se serait jamais cru aussi fatigué. Son corps lourd dans la matinée s'était revigoré, good ! Il se redressa et jeta un œil à son téléphone. Ouh... Effectivement, il avait loupé tous ses cours... Il était seize heures passé, est-ce que Kojuro était encore là ? Il avait reçu un sms de Motochika entre temps qui lui disait qu'il devait rentrer avec Ieyasu et qu'il lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement.

_Ça va, je ne suis pas à l'hosto non plus les gars..._

Un sourire se dessina le long de ses lèvres. Ils étaient sympa... Mais hélas ils ne pourraient pas l'aider sur ce coup-là. Le borgne se releva plus doucement que la dernière fois pour s'éviter un mal de crâne et aperçut son sac prés du lit. Ses amis le lui avaient peut-être rapporté après la fin de leur journée. Il quitta l'infirmerie vide avec le sac rejeté contre son dos. Bon... Maintenant qu'il était remis, il devait partir en quête et commencer par avoir quelques renseignements à l'accueil, notamment sur l'emploi du temps de son cher professeur. Tout ce qu'il put apprendre était qu'il était déjà parti depuis un moment. L'enfoiré... Masamune serra le poing et partit sans un mot. Il fuyait ? ... D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kojuro n'était pas venu troubler ses rêves, c'était la première fois depuis une éternité... Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? La colère s'éprit de lui, quelle journée de merde et en prime il ne comprenait plus rien. Cette situation n'aurait jamais du arriver à quelqu'un de normal sur une planète normalement faite ! Et pourtant l'auteur de ses songes dangereusement plaisants ne l'effrayait aucunement. Au contraire, il lui semblait que c'était bel et bien Kojuro qui avait un souci de ce côté-là. Il avait peut-être peur d'être viré si on apprenait qu'il tripotait l'un de ses élèves dans ses rêves...

_Eh ça doit être beau dans la case renvoi tiens..._

Un peu de marche jusqu'à chez lui calma un peu l'ardeur de ses ruminements. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait une fois seul chez lui ? Il n'avait pas de travail aujourd'hui après les cours, il devrait s'occuper autrement. Toutefois, la question ne se posa pas plus longtemps lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa piaule. Sans un mot mais avec un fin sourire, il referma celle-ci soigneusement et s'approcha de la cause de sa surprise, assise sur son canapé bien sagement.

**- Je n'étais pas sûr de te retrouver là.**

**- Masamune... Je suis désolé, je suis entré sans votre autorisation.**

**- Relax, tu n'es pas mon chien. Dis moi plutôt, comment es-tu entrer ici ?** demanda le lycéen en posant son sac prés de la table basse.

**- ... De la même façon que je peux pénétrer votre esprit.**

Les mots étaient dits. Masamune le fixa intensément avant de croiser les bras et de rester debout à quelques mètres de lui. Alors il avait bien des pouvoirs totalement paranormaux... Rassurant...

**- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu... Qu'es-tu à la fin ?**

**- ... Vous connaissez les Incubes ?**

**- Ouais, j'ai déjà lu des trucs dessus.**

**- Vous avez votre réponse maintenant.**

... Sérieusement ? Le jeune borgne, si impassible d'ordinaire, difficile à surprendre cligna de l'œil en haussant les sourcils. Un Incube ? Il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Non, ça devait être vrai puisqu'il arrivait effectivement à lui faire des trucs totalement infaisables. La bouille de Masamune fit doucement sourire Kojuro, il n'y lisait aucune crainte, juste une profonde curiosité doublé d'un agacement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

**- Je suis profondément navré que cela soit tombé sur vous, vous êtes la seule personne qui me rende aussi scrupuleux.**

**- Attends deux secondes... Tu es un Incube, right ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et tu me... m'as... Un Incube, ce n'est pas censé être une bestiole dans le genre satyre qui féconde ?**

La description scolaire de Masamune, jumelée à sa petite moue fit rire Kojuro.

**- Ce que vous me dîtes là sont des chimères humaines Masamune.**

**- Alors tu fonctionnes comment toi ?** demanda le borgne en s'asseyant prés de son professeur ou il ne savait quoi précisément, légèrement vexé qu'on se moque de lui.

**- Je fonctionne comme un être humain normal, sauf que la qualité de ma nourriture dépend du plaisir de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des victimes.**

Eh bah, ça avait l'air agréable... Des victimes hein ?

**- Donc tu venais dans mes rêves pour gratter de la nourriture sur mon dos ?**

**- C'est en quelque sorte cela...**

Il n'aimait pas cette réponse... Masamune fronça les sourcils et posa la tête sur les cuisses de son invité du moment.

**- Vous êtes vexé ?**

**- Ouais...**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Un petit hoquet échappa à ses lèvres. Il avait oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois au fin fond de leur paradis onirique ? Qu'il l'aime... Cette nuit-là, il avait fait le vœu d'être aimé plus qu'il n'aurait pu le supporter...

**- Scrupuleux hein ? Tu te taperais n'importe qui alors pour te nourrir ?**

**- ... Ce n'est pas aussi simple.**

Le jeune lycéen réprima un grognement, serrant les dents à la place. Il haïssait ce genre de réponses qui ne le contredisaient pas pleinement.

**- Masamune... Vous m'attirez plus que de raison, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal...**

**- Umm ?**

**- Tout au long de ce dernier mois, je n'ai fait que vous toucher sans jamais en faire plus, je me nourrissais parfois de votre semence mais je n'ai jamais pris tout votre plaisir.**

Sa semence ? ... Sur le coup le jeune homme rougit légèrement, il était vrai que certaines matinées il se sentait vidé sans pour autant avoir sali de sa semence son boxer... Ce n'était qu'un détail dans un océan d'incompréhension qui prenait tout son sens une fois expliqué. Prendre tout son plaisir... Une seule fois ce matin, Kojuro avait fait quelque chose de différent avec lui et il commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**- Kojuro tu... veux me prendre ?** demanda-t-il sans aucun détour. Son professeur fut surpris d'une demande aussi directe mais son expression fut assez claire, il en mourrait d'envie. Et en même temps, cela lui faisait peur. Masamune se redressa sans jamais arrêter de le fixer. Lentement, ses mains encadrèrent le visage de Kojuro, les caressant pour apprivoiser un animal effarouché.

**- Je...**

**- Tu le voulais déjà cette nuit, je me trompe ?**

**- ... C'est exact.**

Evidemment, Masamune lui sourit avec tendresse avant de cueillir un baiser à ses lèvres. Sa réponse franche l'avait excité. En temps normal, c'était toujours Kojuro qui agissait dans ses rêves, mais aujourd'hui, le borgne ne le laisserait pas agir seul. Si tel était le cas de toute façon, il était sûr et certain que l'Incube s'enfuirait illico presto malgré la faim qui le tenaillait. Et ça, il ne lui permettrait pas ! Sa langue força le barrage de ses lèvres et alla cajoler sa jumelle, la comblant d'une douceur dont le borgne s'ignorait capable. En même temps, son appétit était piqué à vif après tout ce que Kojuro lui avait fait subir ce mois-ci... Ils n'avaient jamais été jusqu'au bout, seulement maintenant que Masamune connaissait son visage, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser partir aussi impunément pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme était à son goût. Le professeur pour sa part répondit à sa soudaine affection en enlaçant la taille du lycéen, approfondissant leur premier vrai baiser en aspirant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il le voulait tant... Le toucher durant ses songes était agréable mais en réalité, c'était un luxe inespéré. Encore... Le jeune borgne étouffa un gémissement alors que Kojuro venait de glisser une main sous son t-shirt. Il hésitait... Sa main ne caressait pas franchement sa peau, comme s'il avait peur de la briser en appuyant un peu trop dessus. Adorable... Masamune l'aida en passant sa main sur la sienne au travers de son vêtement, le forçant à accentuer ses bienfaits... Juste entre ses pectoraux... Il comprenait ce qui les liait de manière hors du commun, malgré leur différence de... race ? type ? espèce ? Au diable ! Masamune le voulait plus que tout au monde !

**- N'aie pas peur de moi Kojuro...** soupira-t-il avec chaleur à la fin de leur baiser, léchant les lèvres de l'Incube avant de le fixer de son regard de braise. Kojuro inspira et le regarda avec une certaine gêne. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était capable de le tuer s'il se laissait trop aller avec lui ? Il avait de quoi avoir peur... Sa respiration augmenta lorsque le jeune borgne prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore et encore. Ils restèrent ainsi à sceller et desceller leurs lèvres, à jouer à différentes variantes du bouche-à-bouche pendant de longues minutes. Le jeune lycéen n'avait jamais fait cela de cette façon... La passion le submergeait lentement, il était aussi ardent que dans ses rêves. Son audace le poussa sur son professeur, s'étalant de tout son long contre son corps, l'allongeant sous lui, sur son canapé avant de venir lécher sa joue lisse pendant que sa main tirait doucement sur le pansement de l'autre. Arrivé là, le jeune borgne se redressa et ancra son regard dans celui de Kojuro. Sa pupille était toute dilatée à cause du plaisir...

**- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Jusqu'au bout...**

**- Masamune... Je serais capable de vous prendre la vie si...**

**- Shut up, tu ne m'as jamais fait mal, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas commencer, you see ?**

Masamune esquissa un petit sourire féroce avant de se relever et de tendre la main à Kojuro. Ce dernier, bien qu'encore perplexe, la lui prit et le suivit jusqu'à la pièce adjacente qui lui servait de chambre. Quelle taille misérable, les étudiants avaient vraiment des moyens dérisoires de nos jours. Enfin, le borgne s'occupait bien de son petit chez lui, il aimait vivre confortablement même si c'était petit. Dans sa tête, les choses se passeraient les unes après les autres. D'abord ils avaient besoin d'un lit et le sien était le meilleur choix possible. N'était-ce pas là après tout que tout avait commencé entre eux ? Kojuro n'avait pas lâché sa main, ce qui lui fit bizarre... Il avait craint de mêler ses doigts aux siens.

**- D'abord... Tu vas me montrer comment tu te nourris...** lança Masamune en gardant son regard détourné alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part et son professeur lui avait mis l'idée en tête en évoquant sa semence. Oh bon dieu... Rien que d'y penser, le brun se sentit frémir. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps pour relever le regard vers Kojuro et commencer à défaire sa propre ceinture. L'Incube fut très surpris de sa demande, elle était franchement déplacée et... terriblement torturante. Kojuro essaya de changer la direction de son regard pendant que Masamune abaissa sa braguette mais le son du zipper le rendait fou. Peut-être que son visage d'adolescent serait moins suggestif... Pire encore, les traits de Masamune n'étaient plus qu'érotisme à l'état pur. Lui aussi était à bout... Sa pupille dilatée était entourée d'un voile humide... Enfin, le lycéen abaissa son boxer et libéra son érection. Ah quel bonheur... Encore un peu et il aurait fini par avoir mal à force d'être à l'étroit dans ses propres vêtements.

**- Viens Kojuro...** demanda-t-il en retenant un chaleureux soupir. Il ressentait la tension chez son professeur, il était torturé par la faim, le désir et ses principes... Mais voir Masamune écarter les cuisses aussi lentement l'acheva. Kojuro lui obéit et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, caressant du bout de ses longs doigts la virilité durcie qui lui faisait face. Les doigts du borgne griffèrent le draps sur son lit, le souffle chaud de l'Incube le chatouillait divinement, il n'en pouvait plus... Rien que le voir approcher ses lèvres de son membre faisait saliver le jeune homme. Le professeur se fit docile et lécha franchement la longueur de son pieu de chair, salivant dessus pour enduire ce feu de sa propre passion. Un petit grondement lui échappa alors que ses lèvres embrassèrent l'extrémité, l'englobant avant d'appuyer nettement le bout de sa langue contre l'entrée de son urètre. Masamune se mordit la lèvre, c'était tellement intense... Tellement qu'il avait envie de pleurer alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'au début. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de plaisir qui lui montait à la tête, il était choqué... Choqué d'autant de tendresse apportée à des gestes que n'importe qui aurait qualifié de dégradants. Entre deux hommes... Cet homme le rendait heureux à ce point. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement connus, ni même perdus mais un lien plus fort que tout les avait attaché l'un à l'autre. En un mois...

**- Ah... Ko... Kojuro...**

Le cœur de l'Incube se mit à battre à tout rompre alors que le lycéen gémissait son prénom. Un prénom qui prenait une dimension si humaine dans sa bouche comme jamais il n'en avait eu... Excité et encouragé par les petits cris qui traversaient parfois les lèvres du jeune homme, le professeur dévora franchement son sexe. Il le cajola de longs et forts coups de langue avant de sucer sa peau avec vigueur et de le prendre enfin à pleine bouche. Ah là c'était le paradis... Une dernière fois Kojuro le relâcha pour masturber son sexe gorgé de désir. Quelle tendre partie du corps de sa victime préférée...L'Incube pressa son extrémité entre ses doigts puis il la reprit entre ses lèvres, enfonçant sa verge tendue en sa bouche, la massant de sa langue. Etait-ce suffisant pour lui faire connaître la profondeur de ses sentiments ? Kojuro releva le regard vers lui, désireux de voir la beauté du visage de Masamune. Sa tendre bouche entrouverte, son nez légèrement relevée, sa pupille vibrante... L'Incube resserra les joues contre le sexe de l'adolescent, puis il commença à exercer de longs va-et-vient dessus. Il voulait tant lui faire plaisir, le rendre brûlant de désir, jamais le torturer en le faisant languir non, Kojuro ne souhaitait que son plaisir. Et il savait que Masamune l'aurait en lui donnant ce que lui-même voulait: sa propre essence.

La respiration du jeune brun augmenta d'un coup alors que son cœur pulser en sa poitrine. c'était si bon... L'une de ses mains releva le bas de son t-shirt sous sa veste ouverte et commença à caresser son ventre, puis de plus en plus haut contre son torse comme Kojuro l'avait fait précédemment. Jamais sa peau ne lui avait paru plus chaude, il adorait la langue de cet Incube... Son Incube...

**- Kojuro... Tu es à moi...**

A ses mots, le professeur releva le regard vers Masamune et arrêta son activité pour mieux se concentrer sur sa pupille élargie.

**- Oui.**

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère... Alors qu'il reprit la virilité de son jeune propriétaire en bouche, le borgne se mit à caresser ses mèches brunes, effleurant sa nuque pour l'encourager à dévorer tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui. N'en faire qu'une bouchée... Si seulement, Masamune n'aurait pas été contre. Il n'avait pas peur des crocs de Kojuro car quand bien même il lui aurait pris la vie en le dévorant tout entier, ce moment aurait été le plus exaltant et le plus vivant de toute son existence. Si la mort venait de la bouche de l'Incube alors oui, ça valait le coup d'être vécu. Cependant, sa confiance en lui était totale, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que son professeur malmène ses forces et néglige l'attention qu'il lui avait toujours portée depuis un mois. Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, Masamune massa la nuque de Kojuro et le força doucement à approfondir la fellation qu'il lui faisait. Qu'il n'arrête pas... Masamune se mit à gémir plus fortement, ses doigts se crispèrent entre les mèches de Kojuro, bon sang... Ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ses séances en solitaire ! Un gémissement plus puissant força ses lèvres alors que l'intérieur des joues de l'Incube maintenaient à l'étroit son sexe, le faisant glisser le long de son palais. Ses va-et-vient devinrent beaucoup plus rapides, il était réellement affamé ! Et cette langue qui frétillait tout contre son sexe...

**- Kojuro... Kojuro ! Je viens !**

Le jeune borgne rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant son prénom alors que ses ongles piquèrent la nuque de son professeur, il ne tenait plus en place tant son corps avait chaud. Il offrit finalement ce que son professeur attendit tant de sa part et se libéra entre ses lèvres, relâchant cet immense plaisir qui le fit vibrer jusque dans l'âme. Kojuro ne se fit pas prier pour enfin se délecter de sa semence ô combien délicieuse. Haletant, Masamune était choqué. Sa bouche n'avait jamais produit de tels sons, elle était incapable de se taire tout comme Kojuro n'arrivait pas à lâcher son érection. Un loup que la faim rendait audacieux... La langue de l'Incube était audacieuse, elle passait et repassait avec langueur sur son pieu de chair, léchant la moindre goutte de son sperme restant. Le lycéen ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point son goût était exquis, à quel point Kojuro avait besoin de lui... C'était comme offrir un petit gâteau délicieux en guise de mise en bouche et devoir attendre ensuite, la saveur demeurant sur le palais sans pouvoir la faire passer.

**- Masamune... Vous êtes exquis...** lança le professeur en relâchant enfin la virilité du jeune homme, se pourléchant les lèvres comme un canidé. Il avait encore tellement envie de le goûter... Il maîtrisait encore ses états d'âme mais son regard retenait difficilement sa détresse actuelle. Son cœur battait fort pour lui, une victime... Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de lui. Masamune ne put cacher quelques petites rougeurs sur ses joues, de la part d'un Incube cela devait être l'un des plus beaux compliments après tout... Les lèvres de ce dernier d'ailleurs effleurèrent de nouveau son sexe avant de le remonter de plusieurs baisers. Kojuro embrassa ensuite le ventre de Masamune, retraçant ses tendres abdominaux finement dessinés d'une affection particulière. Même s'il venait de jouir, le borgne ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une forte excitation en le voyant remonter ainsi sur lui. Il... y avait quelque chose de spécial avec sa langue. Son Incube était très tendre, ses lèvres ne cessèrent jamais d'aimer chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient. Lentement, Kojuro releva le t-shirt de Masamune et fut agréablement surpris de voir ses pointes de chair pointer. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire attendri à cette constatation.

**- Quelle invitation...** murmura-t-il avant de le regarder avec envie. La langue du professeur contourna le nombril du jeune borgne avant de remonter vers sa cage thoracique, la mordillant tendrement. Enfin... Ses lèvres taquinèrent l'un des tétons de son élève, le suçotant presque avec amour... De l'amour ? ... Masamune passa une main entre les mèches de son... amant... Il venait juste de se remettre du choc de sa précédente extase. Pourquoi... Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort sous la bouche de Kojuro ? Ce dernier le ressentit, il embrassait lentement la peau protégeant son cœur de ses crocs, comme s'il la bénissait à sa façon. Du coup, il ne sut plus quoi dire et se contenta d'enrouler les mèches rebelles de Kojuro autour de son index. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque son Incube pressa ses dents contre la pointe de chair qu'il avait négligé jusque-là. Dommage que rien n'en sorte sinon cela aurait été une bonne excuse pour le voir le téter encore un bon moment...

_A quoi est-ce que je pense..._

Kojuro détoura son téton également, salivant contre son mamelon avant de l'essuyer du bout de la langue et de venir embrasser en un subtil mélange de passion et de douceur la peau de ses pectoraux. Il avait tant de tendresse à lui offrir... Tellement que son cœur était lourd. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant choyé. Jamais par son père, encore moins par sa mère... Les filles ne s'intéressaient qu'à son attention, les hommes que par son cul. Les autres n'étaient que des amis. Alors lui... Il n'était rien de cela et pourtant, Kojuro avait ce qu'il avait toujours cruellement manqué.

**- Shit... Comment tu fais pour m'amoindrir autant ? ... C'est un truc d'Incube, c'est ça ?**

**- Je ne vous ai rien fait de spécial, Masamune.**

Et lui qui répondait sincèrement en prime, ah... Le borgne se laissa tomber sur son lit, advienne que pourra ! Il retira sa veste ainsi couché et la laissa tomber mollement contre le sol, s'étirant en attrapant les pans de son t-shirt. Kojuro serra les dents en le voyant retirer son haut avec une telle sensualité... Il avait une musculature féline absolument magnifique et très tentante... Et puis il y avait ce détail qui fut le summum de l'élégance: un large collier laqué noir contre son cou. Masamune remarqua le regard insistant de l'Incube sur son cou, un détail qui le fit sourire largement.

**- Ça t'excite ?**

**- Je trouve qu'il vous va bien...**

Oui dans son langage d'Incube. Le lycéen rit doucement avant de caresser son collier du bout des doigts en tirant la langue vers son professeur. Quelle indécence... Kojuro en frémit tant sa propre érection commençait à le faire souffrir, aussi à l'étroit sous ses vêtements.

**- Alright, je le garde alors.**

Rien que pour lui faire plaisir. L'Incube soupira doucement et afficha un sourire délicat, sourire qu'il déposa contre le cou de son élève, tout prés de son collier. Ouh... Masamune avait du mal à ne pas frémir, son cou était si sensible depuis cette nuit... Ou à cause des crocs de Kojuro ? Il ne savait pas à qui revenait la faute mais ce qui était certain, c'est que son professeur n'était pas moins excité que lui. La main taquine de l'adolescent alla directement caresser la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son Incube. C'était bien la première fois qu'il touchait la queue d'un autre homme... Et cela ne le rebutait pas, au contraire, il trouvait cela amusant de pouvoir tenir un mâle par là.

**- Masamune...**

**- Déshabille toi aussi, ce n'est pas juste sinon.**

La paume du jeune homme s'appuya davantage contre le sexe encore prisonnier de l'Incube. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta, un tel ordre dans de telles circonstances ne saurait être refusé. Cependant, il ne retirerait que le haut. Masamune l'observa attentivement avec curiosité, il n'avait jamais vu un homme comme ça entre ses jambes se déshabiller. Il se demandait si son corps avait des symboles, des marques comme dans les livres. Il aurait pu être déçu de n'en voir aucun mais la musculature de Kojuro lui fit oublier tout de suite le reste. Il était... Divinement bien foutu... Rien à voir avec son corps d'adolescent élancé, non lui tenait plus du vrai mec en V avec des abdominaux taillés à même la chair avec précision. En un mot, woh...

**- Eh Kojuro... C'est ta réelle apparence ?**

**- Plus ou moins.**

**- Oh... Montre moi comment tu es...**

**- ... Vous allez me faire une crise, Masamune.**

**- Nan, je me suis trop reposé aujourd'hui pour ça, et puis plus rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant !**

Excuse infaillible, Masamune n'en démordrait pas. Car lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, on ne la délogeait pas avant qu'elle ne soit mis en œuvre. Le professeur inspira profondément avant de passer une main devant son visage. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre sa face, le temps que ses cornes ne perforent les barrières humaines de sa chair. Son regard aussi avait légèrement changé, ses pupilles étaient plus fines contrairement à celle du jeune borgne totalement ronde. Même s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de vraiment hors du commun, il fut totalement stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Des cornes, des vraies !

**- Wah, ça c'est cool !** s'enthousiasma-t-il avec un sourire d'enfant comblé par un Noël sans précédent, en profitant pour se débarrasser vite fait de ses derniers vêtements pesant sur ses chevilles. Il n'avait absolument aucune gêne à être nu devant lui, bien au contraire, il trouvait cela très intime et incroyablement excitant. Ce fut au tour de Kojuro de faire des yeux ronds lorsque le jeune homme se dévoila à lui d'un seul coup, il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à le voir toucher aussi directement ses cornes hautes et courbées vers l'avant.

**- C'est presque comme dans les livres...** fit-il remarquer avec un sourire amusé, caressant les cornes noires, presque brillantes, de l'Incube. On aurait dit de l'ébène.

**- Vous êtes vraiment curieux...**

**- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois un Incube non plus... Et tu as une queue ?**

**- Pardon... ?**

**- Oh tu sais, les longues queues en pique comme les diables.**

**- Vous lisez trop Masamune... Les Incubes n'en ont pas.**

**- Umpf... **acheva le jeune homme, déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir autre chose d'extraordinaire chez lui. Tant pis, ses lèvres embrassèrent l'une des cornes de son Incube préféré puis il s'écarta un peu de lui, caressant ses épaules à pleines mains.

**- Tu ne ressens rien quand je touche tes cornes ?**

**- Non, elles sont comme des griffes.**

Oh... En parlant de griffes, celles de Kojuro s'étaient aiguisées et assombries Masamune le remarqua alors qu'il se disait qu'il avait de grandes mains. Son professeur avait beau être une créature jugée maléfique, il se sentait extrêmement bien avec lui. La preuve en était sa nudité, il avait envie d'être le plus naturel possible avec cet homme. Bien, le moment détente était terminé, le désir les rappela vite à l'ordre. SI prés... Le lycéen embrassa Kojuro, caressant la peau autour de la base de ses cornes, puis ses joues. Sa langue détoura sa cicatrice longuement avant de se mêler à sa jumelle, la léchant affectueusement. Dire qu'il avait bu sa semence... Bah, ce n'était rien qu'un simple goût qui passerait. Et puis Masamune avait eu envie de savoir quel goût pouvait avoir la nourriture si savoureuse de son Incube. Ses mains saisirent celles de Kojuro et les amena contre ses hanches, caressant ses phalanges pour l'inviter à en faire de même sur sa peau. Quelle taille fine... Le professeur répondit au baiser du jeune homme avec passion en cajolant ses hanches claires et creusées. L'une des mains de Masamune commença à défaire la ceinture de son amant pendant ce temps, il se devait de les mettre à égalité. Ce fut dans ce dessein que sa ceinture tomba, mais alors qu'il allait déboutonner son pantalon, Kojuro le stoppa en lui attrapant les poignets.

**- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que vous me voyiez nu, Masamune...**

**- Eh ? Pourquoi ?** lui répondit le borgne en se léchant les lèvres, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

**- ... Cela peut vous refroidir.**

**- Tss, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne vais pas m'évanouir en voyant ta queue, you know ?**

Kojuro le fixa d'un air incertain, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que se soit... Ses poignets furent à nouveau libres et Masamune en profita pour défaire pour de bon ce maudit bouton, soutenu par une braguette anormalement bombée. Si jusque-là le jeune lycéen n'avait pas été tendu, il sentit une curieuse pression enserrer son cœur lorsqu'il délivra le sexe de son Incube.

_Je n'ai plus l'âge de rougir pour ça mais..._

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant quelle longueur charnelle son professeur lui avait toujours cachée. Un sexe long, plutôt épais et fièrement dressé rien que pour lui, voilà dans quel état il l'avait mis... Loin d'être rebuté, Masamune se sentit plutôt... émoustillé. Il se mit à caresser avec un soin presque religieux son sexe tendu, l'audace lui venant par la curiosité. Lui, il était bien un adulte en tout cas...

Kojuro se mordit légèrement la lèvre supérieure sous son franc toucher, il était tellement dur que la moindre caresse aussi timorée soit elle était douloureusement supportable, surtout venant de la part d'un adolescent aussi plaisant et entreprenant... Rien que de voir ses doigts former un anneau autour de sa virilité allant et venant au plus prés de chair brûlante le rendait fou.

**- Je n'en peux plus...** soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux, contenant cette envie irrépressible qu'il avait soudainement d'allonger Masamune sous lui et de le posséder sauvagement comme jamais un homme n'aurait été capable de le faire. Le jeune borgne s'en rendit compte, lui-même désirant la même chose. Ainsi, il s'écarta encore une fois de lui et se retourna afin d'être dos à Kojuro, à quatre pattes et prêt à s'offrir à lui. Une invitation directe, il n'avait rien à cacher à son amant de toute façon.

**- Alors viens... Et fais moi l'amour comme un fou...** lui lança le borgne en jetant un regard vers lui. Il était très sérieux malgré les battements de son cœur l'assourdissant qui lui faisaient savoir que son angoisse était tout de même réelle. On disait toujours que cela faisait mal au début... Ok, il ferait avec tant que c'était avec lui, tout se passerait bien. L'Incube sentit le feu lui monter d'un seul coup, la salive se bloquant en sa gorge. Existait-il une image plus érotique que celle-ci ? Pas pour Kojuro qui retira ses derniers vêtements et vint se placer derrière lui, massant la tendre croupe de son élève préféré avec dévotion. Une peau douce, incroyablement nette et claire... Le genre de pêche que l'on rêvait de mordre à pleine dents mais qu'on n'abîmerait jamais tant elle était belle.

**- Je vous ferai l'amour comme un damné Masamune, quand vous serez prêt à me recevoir**, lui répondit-il en réchauffant ses fesses grâce à ses paumes, les écartant avec une tendresse passionnelle. Seulement il avait un petit souci... Kojuro se plaqua contre le dos nu du borgne, capturant sa main pour venir lécher ses doigts un à un, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

**- Kojuro ?**

**- Je ne peux pas vous... accoutumer avec mes griffes...**

**- Tu ne peux pas les rétracter ?**

**- Pas aussi peu de temps après la métamorphose hélas...**

Oh... Masamune avait oublié ce détail. C'était vrai aussi qu'un homme ne pouvait pas mouiller et se dilater comme une femme... Malheur... Ou plutôt une chance. Oui, il fallait voir les choses comme ça. Le lycéen afficha un petit sourire taquin avant de retirer ses doigts de la bouche de son amant et de ramper sous lui pour s'enfuir jusqu'à l'oreiller.

**- Je crois comprendre...**

Puisqu'il devait le faire, Masamune le prendrait comme un jeu de tentation. Sa main glissa le long du bas de son dos et taquina l'entrée de son intimité sous les yeux de son amant. Le désir... Il était en train de le pousser à l'extrême chez Kojuro en exerçant de petites pressions contre celle-ci. Il avait l'habitude d'être docile dans ses rêves mais en vrai les choses seraient différentes, il se vengerait et rendrait l'Incube fou de lui, aussi fou que lui-même l'avait été. Lentement, il commença à appuyer trois doigts contre son intimité, la pénétrant à peine.

**- C'est trop... Essayez un par un...** souffla le professeur en détournant légèrement le regard.

**- Ok, mais regarde. Je le fais pour toi**, reprit Masamune en lui lançant un regard plus sévère. Son amant lui obéit et l'observa alors que son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il n'y avait pas de pire supplice pour un homme... La respiration de Kojuro s'accéléra alors que le majeur du jeune homme venait de s'initier d'un coup en lui. Ah... La sueur coula le long de la tempe de l'Incube, il était tendu à l'extrême mais il s'interdisait de toucher à son sexe, il devait endurer ce mal pour obtenir un bien infiniment meilleur. Pourtant la tension le fit frémir lorsque le jeune homme enfonça son index à l'intérieur de son corps. Il devait être si chaud... Masamune devait trouver cela curieux. Non... Pas ça... Sa patience allait vraiment lui manquer à cette allure-là; sa pression était si énorme qu'elle était prête à exploser à n'importe quel instant et à le rendre sauvage comme n'importe quel démon l'était à l'origine. L'Incube serra si fortement les dents que sa mâchoire commença à être endolorie, on ne parlait même pas de ses griffes qui s'enfonçaient contre sa paume.

**- Le dernier...** soupira Masamune en se léchant le coin des lèvres tout en fixant le visage crispé de Kojuro. Faire cela sous ses yeux était très stimulant, il n'avait aucune gêne, aucune autre envie que de tout dévoiler à son amant. Certes les choses étaient plus délicates une fois son annulaire glissé en lui et collé à ses prédécesseurs, les trois se mouvant en lui comme on l'aurait fait avec une femme, mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître le borgne appréciait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de jouer avec ses arrières comme il était en train de le faire mais il se sentait tellement détendu et excité à la fois, notamment grâce au regard de son professeur. Il se savait cruel et aimait cela parce qu'ils étaient en train de jouer comme dans ses rêves. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position devant sa chimère ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé cela anormal entre eux car d'instinct, il aimait abaisser ses défenses face à lui, et lui montrer son dos, lui offrir ses arrières était la meilleure preuve possible.

Un petit soubresaut le parcourut alors que ses doigts bougeaient avec de plus en plus d'aisance en lui, au point de lui faire écarter davantage les jambes au grand dam de Kojuro. La douleur passait difficilement mais elle n'était pas très forte, elle le piquait juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas tomber dans l'ivresse immédiatement. Masamune se surprit même à onduler doucement des hanches, abaissant et relevant son bassin comme s'il accueillait vraiment l'Incube en lui. Il était en train de réaliser à quel point ses propres doigts n'étaient déjà plus suffisants pour lui. Tant pis s'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt, Masamune retira ses doigts et releva sa tendre croupe, fixant à nouveau Kojuro de son regard enflammé et fou de désir.

**- Vas y**... gémit-il en creusant sensuellement le bas de ses reins. Tant de volupté ne pouvait pas laisser de marbre, le spectacle que lui avait offert le jeune borgne était au delà de la tentation, il s'agissait d'une vraie torture à laquelle même un homme calme et posé comme Kojuro ne pouvait échapper. Il ne se fit pas davantage prier pour attraper la taille de son élève et taquiner l'entrée de son intimité de son membre viril. Il essaya de se contenir pour ne pas lui faire mal, le pénétrant le plus lentement possible mais c'était dur...

_Tellement dur..._

Masamune grogna doucement, griffant le draps sous lui alors qu'il ressentait de plus en plus Kojuro venir se loger en lui, son intimité s'ouvrant petit à petit. Enfin... Son cœur battait tellement fort après un mois de retenue, il avait l'impression de l'entendre pulser dans sa tête. Un nouveau grondement fit vibrer sa gorge alors que son amant s'enfonçait toujours en son corps. L'Incube serra les hanches de Masamune avant de se stabiliser en lui quelques secondes. L'habituer... Kojuro pensa à son bien avant tout, il ne pouvait pas être plus dur en lui, un état qui facilitait son intrusion. Lorsqu'il sentit Masamune plus ouvert et que son membre s'était déjà bien insinué en lui, l'Incube lui donna un coup de reins plus sec, atteignant le fond de son intimité. Il était tellement étroit; si chaud autour de lui que le professeur dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas immédiatement le culbuter sans vergogne. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait joui immédiatement et ce n'était pas le but... Pire, il lui aurait fait mal et ce dernier fait aurait été impardonnable !

**- Ah... ah Ko... Kojuro... Elle est... Umm... Elle est énorme...**

... Comment ne pas ressentir tout son sang ne faire qu'un tour en entendant des gémissements aussi adorables exprimer de telles choses ? La sueur dévala le long de la tempe de l'Incube alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui offrir déjà quelques coups de reins pour atténuer sa propre excitation et accoutumer davantage l'intérieur de son amant. Le plaisir à l'état pur... Il était en train de le vivre, frémissant tant il était lourd à porter.

**- Je suis désolé... Masamune... Je ne peux plus me retenir... **soupira-t-il chaudement contre sa nuque en venant la mordiller. Il voulait tout de ce jeune homme, tout... Ses mains plaquèrent le dos de Masamune contre le lit, le maintenant de la sorte afin d'approfondir ses mouvements en lui, les maîtrisant de moins en moins. Une soumission totale et aussi soudaine fit crier le borgne sur le coup, il était de nouveau sous le choc tant la bestialité de l'Incube se répandait en lui, à travers ses coups de reins perforants. Les grondements du jeune lycéen se firent beaucoup plus féroces et forts, il n'aimait pas qu'on le maintienne comme cela en appuyant sur ses omoplates mais là, le contexte était dépourvu de la moindre once humiliante. Bien au contraire, cela rendait les choses plus sauvages entre eux. La respiration grondante, le jeune homme se mit à sourire pleinement alors qu'il était enfin tout à lui. Sa langue lécha ses lèvres histoire de calmer un petit peu sa respiration saccadée, il ressentait tout le désir, toute l'envie de Kojuro... Se faire prendre par lui était un réel plaisir qui dépassait toute douleur restante. Il ferma sa paupière et gémit sans restriction, aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait, de quoi bien emmerder ses voisins !

**- Ah Kojuro ! !**

**- Masamune ! !**

L'Incube appuya davantage sur le dos du jeune borgne avant de continuer ses coups de reins frénétiques. Sa propre respiration ne suivait plus sa cadence habituelle depuis un moment, il n'obéissait plus qu'aux lois du plaisir. Des lois primaires qui les faisaient gronder comme des chiens en rut, oubliant toute morale. Puis soudainement, le professeur se retira d'un coup, créant un vide insupportable en lui. Masamune grogna de nouveau afin d'exprimer son mécontentement mais cela ne dura pas car bientôt l'extrémité de l'objet de tous ses désirs taquina de nouveau l'entrée de son intimité.

**- Pardon... J'allais jouir...** dit-il en soupirant chaudement tout ce désir suffoquant. Le jeune lycéen frémit à ses mots en tournant le visage vers lui. S'il ne s'était pas retiré l'espace de quelques instants, il aurait été plein de sa semence à l'heure qu'il était... Tss, Masamune en profita pour se redresser et faire face à l'Incube, lui grimpant dessus et s'agrippant à ses épaules d'un bras tout en dirigeant de sa main libre le sexe de son amant en lui. Ses traits réprimèrent la douleur au profit d'un petit sourire qui s'étendait sur les lèvres du borgne.

**- Viens pour de bon... Cette fois, okay ?**

Kojuro acquiesça et encadra la fine taille claire du lycéen, écartant ses griffes de cette chair brûlante sous ses paumes. Le borgne retira son collier, il voulait lui montrer la marque qu'il avait gardée de leur dernière nuit, une marque que son amant lécha tendrement. Puis l'Incube reprit immédiatement de vifs et violents coups de reins en lui, aidant au mieux Masamune à s'empaler aussi fortement que possible sur lui mais ce dernier l'en empêcha très vite en se redressant un peu plus, privant le professeur d'une bonne partie de son chaud fourreau.

**- Gnh... Koju... Ne bouge plus...**

Les ongles du jeune borgne se plantèrent dans les épaules de son Incube alors qu'il peinait à retenir le moindre gémissement. Son œil était parcouru d'un voile aussi humide que celui visible dans le regard du professeur, ils y étaient presque... Masamune vola un féroce baiser aux lèvres de Kojuro, étouffant ses halètements contre la bouche de son amant alors qu'il se mit à onduler sur lui. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus violemment, forçant la virilité en lui à heurter son fond à chaque va-et-vient. Bien qu'il lui ait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger, l'Incube ne s'y résolut pas longtemps. Ses mains attrapèrent la tendre croupe de son amant avant de lui offrir les plus violents et profonds coups de reins dont il était capable. Une soudaine accélération des choses qui firent grogner le jeune borgne comme jamais.

**- Criez, Masamune, faites-le...**

**- Ah... ha...Gnh... Ko...**

Tellement bon... Masamune enfonça le plus profondément possible ses griffes dans les épaules de son amant avant de se laisser aller au plaisir absolu, le criant comme Kojuro le souhaitait. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa langue salivait abondamment contre celle de son Incube alors qu'il le chevauchait avec frénésie. Il n'y avait plus de notion de douleur, seulement de chaleur qui grimpait en flèche et le consumait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Kojuro finit dans un état pas moins extatique, sa respiration chaude se répercutait contre la gorge de son élève qu'il culbutait sans retenue. Ils mourraient de chaud l'un contre l'autre, la sueur les liait davantage dans cette fournaise qu'étaient devenus leurs corps.

**- J'en peux plus ! !** hurla Masamune non pas sans peine alors qu'il offrit à son amant une chevauchée sans pareille dans ses derniers efforts. Son regard suppliait Kojuro de l'achever tout comme le sien l'exigeait. L'Incube lui obéit sans mal et força le corps de son jeune amant à s'empaler le plus violemment possible sur son sexe. Entre cris débordant de désir et des grondements fauves, Kojuro mordit l'épaule du jeune borgne et râla contre elle avant de se libérer en lui. Une morsure vive qui fit frémir le jeune borgne de la tête aux pieds, lui-même victime de la délivrance, il avait aspergé le ventre de son amant, ainsi que le sien, en un dernier hurlement. Fini... C'était fini... Masamune était choqué, il en avait les larmes aux yeux tant le plaisir s'était épris de lui. Son cœur battait si fort tout prés de la peau de Kojuro, toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées. Le borgne s'effondra contre son Incube, haletant tout le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir et enlaçant le professeur pour le garder contre lui. Kojuro le soutenait, il était en train d'embrasser la marque qu'avait laissée sa morsure précédente... Ses bras enlacèrent son élève tandis que ses mains se firent plus caressantes le long de son dos humide. Il continua encore quelques mouvements de va-et-vient en lui afin de prolonger un petit peu plus leur plaisir commun.

**- J... J'avais lu que... Les Incubes avaient un sperme froid...**

La remarque de Masamune fit sourire l'Incube qui lécha son épaule affectueusement avant de venir lécher une larme qui perlait au coin de la paupière de son amant..

**- L'est-il ?**

**- Il est brûlant...** soupira le jeune borgne en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il était éreinté, mais aussi fatigué soit-il, il n'avait pas envie de se décoller de son Incube préféré. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit l'initiative de le coucher sous lui, sur son lit. Est-ce qu'il voulait remettre ça ? Masamune frémit devant la beauté surréaliste de son professeur, il était magnifique avec ses mèches désordonnées surplombées par ses cornes. Ses esprits lui revinrent petit à petit, ils venaient de coucher ensemble... Enfin, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait...

**- Kojuro... La semence des Incubes... Ce n'est pas celle que tu m'as prise, right ?**

**- Une fois de plus non. Les humains racontent bien des choses pour faire peur. Nous ne vivons que pour le plaisir.**

Voilà un point sur lequel Masamune restait sceptique, il le voyait mal courir après le plaisir à tout bout de champs. Au contraire, il avait l'air tellement sérieux... Même maintenant alors qu'il le fixait avec une telle intensité, le borgne n'arrivait pas à le voir simplement comme une bête de sexe. Finalement l'Incube se retira et passa une main afin de remettre un peu d'ordre entre ses mèches, une petite correction n'était pas de refus après un tel ébat et puis maintenant, il pouvait savourer pleinement son repas maintenu bien au chaud contre le ventre du jeune borgne. La langue de Kojuro chatouilla les muscles luisants de son amant alors que ce dernier le regarda en essuyant son œil encore humide... Merde, il devenait émotif ou quoi ? Dans tous les cas, sa respiration avait retrouvé un semblant de calme.

**- Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu ne vis pas que pour le plaisir, non ? J'ai cru voir parfois en cours... Un vrai professeur, avec une vie qu'un élève ne peut pas deviner.**

Masamune releva le nez vers le plafond, laissant Kojuro continuer sa dégustation. Il avait beau s'être reposé toute la journée, le faire avec un Incube était vraiment olympique...

**- Masamune, les Incubes ne sont pas très différents des humains sur ce plan**, commença-t-il en se relevant légèrement, léchant ses lèvres.

**- Umm ?**

**- Certains d'entre nous ne vivent que pour la luxure, vous les appelez des obsédés sexuels, nous les trouvons normaux. En revanche... Des Incubes qui s'inquiètent de leur victime, qui veulent toujours être avec elle, eux sont anomaux.**

**- Tss, t'as raison, humains ou Incubes, c'est pareil dans le fond.**

Le professeur sourit doucement à sa remarque, ce n'était pas faux. Qui de nos jours se souciaient de trouver la bonne personne après avoir gouter à l'ivresse du sexe ? Pour les Incubes, il ne s'agissait que d'une nourriture de luxe, un choix de bon goût, ils recherchaient le plaisir de leur victime pour le dévorer. En cela, Kojuro pouvait dire qu'il venait de déguster le plus exquis des plaisirs, mais il l'avait fait parce qu'enfin Masamune était prêt à le nourrir de lui-même. Il aurait été très simple pour lui de s'immiscer chaque nuit au plus profond du jeune homme et de lui voler tout son plaisir mais jamais il ne se serait permis une telle chose... Parce que...

**- Eh Kojuro.**

Masamune lui tendit les bras avec un petit sourire ravi, il avait l'impression d'inviter un gros toutou à se coucher sur lui, ce que l'Incube fit sans se faire prier. Comment ne pas fondre pour un élève aussi adorable ? Un élève qui était en train de le consoler pour ce qu'il venait de faire en cajolant les mèches brunes sur sa nuque de caresses.

**- Je suis navré... Pour tout ce mois...**

**- Tch, tu veux rire ? C'était l'expérience la plus excitante de toute ma vie.**

**- Vous n'avez pas de regrets ?**

**- Aucun. J'en aurais eu si tu étais parti... Oh non, je t'aurais pourchassé même nu jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes.**

Le pourchasser nu ? Quelle idée, le professeur eut un faible rire alors qu'il retrouvait entièrement son apparence humaine et que ses yeux se relevèrent vers son jeune amant.

**- Vous n'avez pas besoin de cela pour me retenir**, soupira-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur le dos de la main de Masamune, l'embrassant scrupuleusement.

**- Umm...**

Le lycéen détourna le regard et rougit sévèrement, c'était quoi cette attitude aussi déstabilisante et spontanée ?

**- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu es devenu mon prof le jour où j'ai souhaité voir ton visage...**

**- Ah...**

Ah oui... Quoi ? La pupille de Masamune se reposa sur lui, inquisitrice.

**- Oui ?**

**- ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre ancien prof ? **demanda le borgne plus sérieusement.

**- Je ne lui ai rien fait, c'est un autre Incube qui... m'a rendu service.**

Comment lui dire ça autrement ? Toyotomi Hideyoshi san était un bon professeur mais face au charme ravageur d'un élève aussi attendrissant que Takenaka Hanbei, il n'avait pas fait long feu. Exactement de la même manière que Kojuro était en train de céder face au regard suspicieux du lycéen sous lui.

**- Le week-end avant mon arrivée, votre professeur n'a pas été assez vigilent et s'est retrouvé vidé de ses forces. Actuellement, il se repose toujours à l'hôpital mais il devrait bientôt reprendre du service.**

**- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il faut des semaines pour récupérer ? !**

**- Non... Mais cet Incube a continué de le voir à l'hôpital, apparemment il est à son goût.**

Masamune tira une moue écœurée, qui pouvait trouver cette tête de singe à son goût ? Il fallait vraiment être détraqué... Bah peu importait ! Lui était sûr d'avoir trouvé le plus beau des Incubes et n'était pas prêt de le relâcher. Ses bras le prouvèrent en enlaçant le cou de Kojuro, l'attirant à lui.

**- Yerk, retire moi les images de ce gars avec un jeune éphèbe de la tête ou je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas dormir cette nuit...**

Le professeur se mit à rire avant de venir embrasser le bout du nez de son élève.

**- D'accord, je ferais attention à ne pas vous mettre dans le même état.**

**- Alright. C'est presque dommage, j'aurais eu une bonne raison comme ça de sécher les cours...**

**- Vous en aurez une suffisamment convaincante pour ne pas faire vos devoirs de japonais ce soir.**

**- Oh ? Tu ne m'interrogeras pas demain ? **demanda le jeune borgne avec un large sourire, léchant les lèvres de son Incube. Oui le sien...

**- Ce serait injuste avec le choc que vous avez eu aujourd'hui**, lui répondit-il en venant embrasser les tempes de Masamune.

Le lycéen se laissa faire, content d'échapper à cette besogne avec une bonne excuse cette fois-ci. Cela signifiait donc qu'il pourrait rester avec lui toute la soirée...

**- Vis avec moi Kojuro.**

Ce n'était pas une demande, ni un ordre, pas même un conseil, juste un profond désir... Masamune ondula sous le corps de son amant, il n'avait pas perdu toute sa vigueur... Un petit sourire taquin étira ses lèvres.

**- Je ne peux pas tant que je suis votre professeur.**

Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas, ça se lisait dans la pupille du jeune homme ainsi que dans ses gestes. Son pouce était en train de caresser franchement les lèvres de son amant. Il attendait de lui une autre réponse plus sincère, moins formelle.

**- Je vais reformuler, sois toujours avec moi. Got it ?** reprit Masamune en le fixant intensément.

**- Oui.**

Kojuro avait soupiré sa réponse contre le doigt de son élève, l'attrapant entre ses lèvres, le léchant affectueusement. Sa langue força ses doigts à s'écarter afin de ne pas gâcher sa vue sur le visage rougi de plaisir de Masamune. Ce dernier sentit de nouveau son cœur battre plus fortement, il recommençait à avoir envie d'amour... De l'affection de cet homme.

**- Good.**

Souriant doucement, le borgne ondula au plus prés du sexe de son amant, le forçant à entrer en contact avec l'entrée de son intimité. Kojuro eut un frémissement sur le coup, il en avait tout aussi envie que lui...

**- Refais moi l'amour, ce n'était pas désagréable.**

**- Vous n'avez pas mal ?**

**- T'occupe ! Je veux encore te ressentir.**

**- ...**

Un large sourire se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres de l'Incube alors qu'il passa une main le long de son propre visage. Masamune était trop adorable, il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Ses petits caprices que lui prenait toujours au sérieux, ses exigences qu'il ne rêvait que d'accomplir... Son propre cœur le savait tout comme lui, il battait d'amour pour cet adolescent humain. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient pas de mal à entendre ces battements qui ne cessaient jamais de se répondre. Finalement, le professeur déposa ses mains contre les chaudes cuisses de son amant et les écarta.

**- Je vous aime.**

Quoi ? ... Ces trois mots, tout ce que Kojuro avait besoin de dire en observant son amant, avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau en lui sans force... Faire l'amour ne rimait à rien s'il n'y avait pas d'amour. Masamune le fixa avec une pupille vibrante, le cœur résonnant tel un tambour, il... Il se sentit aussi perdu qu'à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Faible, si faible, tellement protégé, il ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux ailleurs que dans les bras de Kojuro.

**- Ah... Ko...**

**- Je vous aime de tout mon cœur.**

Si leur précédent ébat avait été torride et fort au point d'évacuer leur frustration, cette fois-ci tout était différent... Il l'aimait... La bouche de l'Incube ne le laissa pas répondre et recouvrit la sienne, l'embrassant d'une passion affectueuse et très tendre. Sa langue caressa sa jumelle avec une délicatesse rare, la berçant de petits contacts, dansant au plus prés d'elle sans la brusquer tout comme ses va-et-vient en lui étaient lents et attentionnés. Ils prenaient leur temps... Kojuro prenait le temps de l'aimer. A bout de souffle, il relâcha les lèvres de son élève qui les lécha, il devait le rassurer sur ces craintes inutiles comme un adulte devait le faire.

**- Je vous ferai l'amour autant de fois que vous le désirerez Masamune.**

Le jeune borgne frémit de tout son être, incapable de retenir ses faibles rougeurs et les spasmes dans sa voix. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un l'avait déjà aimé mais en revanche, il était certain que personne ne l'avait fait aussi intensément que Kojuro. C'était complètement étrange... Et si clair à la fois que Masamune savait quel souhait formuler en ce jour.

**- Aime moi... De toute ton âme...** réclama le lycéen en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir une certaine détresse, l'iris cherchant sans cesse à imprimer l'image de son professeur préféré sur sa rétine. Il avait peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais l'amour de son Incube ne pouvait pas l'effrayer. Non, Masamune craignait surtout de ne pas savoir comment garder tout cela, comment être capable de le porter... Une inquiétude que son professeur comprit et en guise de consolation, ses lèvres embrassèrent le front de son plus précieux élève.

**- D'accord**, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser également. L'Incube n'était aucunement vexé de ne pas avoir entendu de réciproque à ses sentiments, il savait que Masamune tenait à lui et cela était plus que suffisant. Il n'y avait pas de certitude plus forte que celle-ci, sinon comment expliquer le fait que Masamune se tortillait autant de plaisir sous ses coups de reins ? Ses gémissements envahissaient de nouveau leur environnement sonore avec allégresse et sensualité.

**- Vous vous resserrez...**

**- Ah ? C'est normal non ? Umm...**

**- Oui... Vous êtes encore excité...**

Kojuro lui sourit de nouveau, relâchant les cuisses du jeune homme afin de déposer de part et d'autre du visage de Masamune ses mains contre le lit. Le lycéen se sentit agréablement piégé ainsi, il ne pouvait aucunement lui échapper... Un tendre piège comme celui qu'il formait autour du sexe de son amant. Il allait et venait en lui avec une telle aisance, sans doute grâce au sperme en lui... C'était curieux comme situation, ils étaient professeur et élève, Incube et humain, et même amants... Mais c'était si bon que Masamune était persuadé que c'était possible dans leur monde tellement banal. Ses bras formèrent un tendre collier autour du cou de Kojuro, le rapprochant de lui et venant lui voler un fougueux baiser alors que l'Incube glissait de plus en plus rapidement en lui. Le lycéen gronda contre ses lèvres et enlaça la taille de son amant de ses cuisses, le maintenant au plus prés de lui. Il espérait tellement de lui... Ce serait injuste que Kojuro lui échappe après de telles déclarations !

**- Kojuro...** gémit-il plus fortement alors que l'Incube s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui.

**- Je vous aime Masamune...**

Il ne cesserait de lui répéter, aussi bien en le fixant dans les yeux qu'en embrassant son cou, ses lèvres, son front, tout de lui... Il l'aimait, il le marquait et lui soupirait ses mots au creux de l'oreille avant de le contempler dans son désir amoureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'aimait et qu'il attendait de lui prouver... Masamune était incapable de lui répondre autrement qu'en frissonnant, on ne lui avait jamais dit cela... Pas comme ça... Son cœur avait mal, il voulait tant y croire... Kojuro retira même son cache-œil pour le voir tel qu'il était vraiment, sans aucun apparat, le mettant réellement à nu... Pas mal à l'aise, seulement nu.

La vigueur de l'Incube commença à sérieusement faire gémir le jeune lycéen contre son cou, il soupirait toute son affection pour lui et ressentait son amour au travers de chaque va-et-vient que Kojuro lui offrait. Masamune taquina le cou de son amant du bout de la langue avant de lui réclamer un nouveau baiser, l'obtenant sans négociation. Ils étaient totalement connectés l'un à l'autre, incapables de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Puis soudainement, le borgne se cambra d'un coup sous Kojuro, relâchant un cri empli de plaisir. A l'instant...

**- Encore... Qu'est-ce que tu... Ah !**

Tellement adorable... Kojuro ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller et venir plus fortement en lui, heurtant sa prostate une nouvelle fois. Visiblement cela rendait fou le lycéen qui était en train de lui serrer le cou le plus fortement possible à l'aide de ses bras...

**- J'ai juste atteint... Votre point le plus sensible...** souffla le professeur en ne retenant plus ses coups de reins aussi profonds que désireux. Son point le plus sensible ? Masamune le crut sans débattre tant son corps s'était électrisé sous ces nouvelles vagues chargées de plaisir. Kojuro le remarqua sans peine. Diable qu'il aimait faire gémir ce jeune homme... Son visage était vraiment un chef d'œuvre alors qu'il rougissait sous ses émotions, si beau et rebelle dans sa beauté tellement érotique... Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point c'était bon d'être en lui, Masamune en aurait eu le vertige. Au cours de ces dernières semaines, Kojuro avait remarqué les airs méfiants de son élève, il s'était construit une carapace qu'il oubliait lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Mais... Il lui avait suffi d'approcher ses doigts de son œil droit manquant pour que le jeune borgne n'abaisse toutes ses défenses devant lui. Si fragile et tendre derrière son allure laxiste et capricieuse...

**- Ne te passe plus de moi...**

**- J'en serai incapable...**

De nouveau il lui réclamait quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas offrir plusieurs fois, il avait peur de perdre l'Incube... Alors il lui demandait serment sur serment tout en connaissant ses réponses, pour le plaisir de les entendre... A présent il était pleinement satisfait, le sourire qui ne cessait de s'étirer sur son visage le prouvait amplement. Masamune avait confiance en lui depuis le début.

**- Je crois... Aah... Que moi non plus...**

Sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait tout en pudeur. Kojuro répondit à son sourire en lui dérobant un ardent baiser langoureux, abusant sa bouche délicate de toute sa passion. Leurs gémissements ne rencontrèrent plus aucun obstacle, ils exprimèrent leur affection en un subtil mélange de force et de tendresse. Masamune arqua le dos d'un coup alors que l'Incube venait une nouvelle fois de percuter sa prostate, c'était incroyable... Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot là dessus ! Son sexe lui procurait les plus grandes vagues de plaisir qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

**- Masamune...**

Cette fois, Kojuro accéléra ses coups de butoir à leur paroxysme, expirant son plaisir qui le surchauffait. Le lycéen avait compris qu'il allait venir, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à être à ses limites... Un petit couinement échappa au borgne qui acquiesçait, s'agrippant davantage à l'Incube et s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Ils ne tenaient plus... En un râle chaud et sensuel, Kojuro déversa sa liqueur brûlante en son amant, se crispant au plus prés de lui alors que l'extase le parcourut. Masamune gémit le plus fortement possible alors, voir le regard de son amant aussi... amoureux de lui l'avait fait frémir de tout son être. Le jeune homme rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, gardant l'œil grand ouvert alors qu'il se délivrait entre eux. Tout son corps se mit à trembler rapidement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir autant de plaisir d'un coup... Tss, lui qui se croyait inébranlable...

**- Masamune ? Est-ce que ça va ? !**

Eh ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela inquiétait son professeur ? Masamune reposa le regard vers lui et sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Une larme ? Pas qu'une... Il pleurait ? Le choc ?

**- Je... Kojuro...**

L'Incube l'enlaça et le garda contre lui. Peut-être que leur chaleur commune, encore ardente, stopperait ses spasmes comme à l'infirmerie. Masamune lui rendit son étreinte, il ne pensait pas... Avoir autant besoin de lui. Il voulait que ce moment dure toujours... Tout était parfait entre eux, un aperçu de son paradis. Kojuro était tout ce qui avait toujours manqué cruellement à sa vie.

**- Tout va bien... maintenant... **soupira le jeune borgne, haletant toujours son plaisir. Deux fois déjà... Il n'avait opposé aucune défense pour préserver sa virginité face à l'Incube... Masamune sourit et ferma sa paupière. Il se sentait bien maintenant, enfin en accord avec lui-même. Il se sentit tellement à l'aise qu'il rit franchement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**- Je suppose que je devrais te remercier...** soupira-t-il en venant ronronner contre son cou avant de l'embrasser et de remonter sa langue le long de sa joue balafrée. Kojuro frémit, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Enfin, il semblait aller bien.

**- Pourquoi ?** lui répondit le professeur en cajolant les mèches de son élève, le berçant en un innocent câlin.

_**- Because I feel alive.**_

Masamune resta blotti entre ses bras, heureux de pouvoir garder cet homme encore un peu en lui. Il voulait être égoïste et ne le laisser à personne d'autre, une certitude que Kojuro se promettait de mener à bien, qu'il soit Incube ou humain, cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'à une autre époque, ils n'auraient pas considéré leur ressenti comme de l'amour mais comme de la dévotion, ou bien encore le simple plaisir d'être avec l'autre.

_I feel alive for you._

Kojuro se retira une nouvelle fois du chaud fourreau que son tendre amant formait autour de son pieu de chair, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, retrouvant pleinement ses esprits. Maintenant qu'il avait touché à Masamune, il était inenvisageable de vivre à partir d'une autre essence que celle de son bien-aimé. Vu les réactions du jeune borgne, ce dernier avait bien l'intention de le nourrir abondamment... Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'Incube amusé.

**- Avez vous besoin de quelque chose maintenant ?** lui demanda-t-il en tournant son regard bienveillant sur lui. Masamune lui répondit non pas en mots mais en gestes, ses bras affectionnant la taille de son professeur. Le jeune homme se blottit au plus prés de lui, enfouissant la tête au plus prés de son cou. Il respirait encore rapidement sans doute à cause de sa dernière extase. L'Incube n'avait pas l'habitude non plus d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un, il trouvait curieux et amusant à la fois le toucher de Masamune le long de sa hanche, un toucher tendre qui redécouvrait la peau d'un autre homme... C'était indéniable: Kojuro était totalement épris de Masamune.

**- Seulement de toi, Kojuro**, répondit le borgne en fermant son oeil valide. Il s'était reposé toute la journée certes mais d'un coup la fatigue le surplomba de nouveau. A cause de cette agréable chaleur qui émanait de son professeur... Vivement que l'autre tête de singe vienne reprendre son cours inintéressant, que Masamune puisse sortir librement avec lui peu importe où et quand.

**- Passez une bonne nuit, Masamune.**

Un petit ronronnement, puis le calme. Le jeune homme s'était endormi comme un loir aux côtés de l'Incube. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait plus appréhender les nuits à venir, Kojuro parce qu'il était repu et Masamune parce qu'il était comblé. Les deux nourris d'amour à n'en savoir que faire.

_Good night, Kojuro._

* * *

><p><em><em>Woh... Je n'avais jamais écrit un OS aussi long... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider pour la fin et bah, à vous de juger hein !  
>Le collier que porte Masamune est un clin d'œil au film forcément... Huhu :'3 Encore une petite pensée pour le KoMasa !<p>

Autrement, j'ai adoré l'idée de faire de Kojuro un Incube, brr, il a de quoi fatiguer comme il faut Masamune comme ça ! x3

Tchu and tchuss à tous ! :3 Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à continuer l'écriture :3


End file.
